del pasado al presente
by Candeline
Summary: Los sonidos del bosque tan tranquilo y silencio, a acepción de dos niños cerca del pequeño rio. - Tú crees que así estemos iguales. - Como que iguales ¿ - Tener lo que tienes tú. - Sí, pero quiero que hagamos una promesa. - Cual ¿ - Que volveremos a vernos.


Los sonidos del bosque tan tranquilo y silencio, a acepción de dos niños cerca del pequeño rio.

Tú crees que así estemos iguales.

Como que iguales ¿

Tener lo que tienes tú.

Sí, pero quiero que hagamos una promesa.

Cual ¿

Que volveremos a vernos.

**o.O**

20 años después

Los pasos sobre los charcos de agua y tierra, sobre sus pies y el agua cayendo

Sobre todo su cuerpo, ayudándola a seguir despierta y seguir corriendo a una dirección incierta.

A las afueras del bosque resonaban los ladridos de los perros y los gritos de los cazadores, corriendo hacia su presa.

**o.O**

En una ventana un brillo singular apareció en frente de sus ojos, era casi el único brillo dorado en toda esa oscuridad.

Se dirigió corriendo a la dirección de ese misterioso brillo, casi chocando con una gran pared de la que no se había percatado a la distancia y la oscuridad, evitándole el paso hacia esa luz.

No tardaron en aparecer los estruendosos ladridos de los perros y los cazadores, haciendo que saliera más gente de sus hogares para saber que pasaba.

Ya estaba cansada de tanto correr y sus heridas se abrían cada vez mas dejando paso a un inmenso dolor y manchando su ropa con manchas color carmesí.

Sabía que al saltar esa gran muralla, estaría con más tiempo para subir a aquella luz, que parecía aun más cercana que antes.

Con lo poco que le quedaban de fuerzas y con la adrenalina se aferro a las rocas sobre salientes del muro y clavando las pocas uñas que tenia de sus huesudas manos y clavándose los pequeños trozos que caían de las rocas en las que se aferraba hacia sus grandes heridas.

Casi en un instante logro llegar para luego caer en charcos de agua y tierra.

Los ladridos de los perros y los gritos de los cazadores quedaron detrás de él evitando que la atraparan.

Ahora la luz ya estaba a pocos pasos, era la luz de su salvación, ahora tendría tiempo para escalar la muralla y llegar a esa luz.

Donde podría refugiarse por un tiempo y pensando que ahí no habría nadie que la quisiera matar, parecía deshabitada toda esa edificación.

Sabiendo que en poco tiempo llegaran los cazadores, se aferro nuevamente a las rocas mojadas, que le hacían el trabajo más difícil de escalar.

Falta poco. pensó en sus adentros

Alargando su brazo hacia aquella ventana, un simple ruido al lado suyo la despertó de su esperanza.

Un disparo, un disparo que podía volver a aparecer si no daba su último esfuerzo.

Se le abrieron los ojos al ver que alguien abría la ventana, sin pensarlo, se lanzo hacia su salvación.

**o.O**

Un simple salto bastó para caer sobre la persona que había abierto la ventana.

Levanto la mirada sabiendo que esa persona la mataría al levantarse al igual que los demás.

Se dispuso a pararse y a alejarse lo más posible de él, pero un tirón en su pierna la hico caer de nuevo.

Miro sobre su hombro y ahí estaba u hombre algo bajito pero el tirón en su pierna le hico saber que podría matarla con tan solo un movimiento.

Su mirada era fría y penetrante, se iba acercando a ella.

Quien eres tu ¿

Silencio absoluto, la chica no podía estar más espantada por su tono de voz y su gélida mirada hacia ella.

Pero un simple tirón de nuevo, en su cabello hico car el moño rojo que tapaba sobre su cabeza.

Basto con eso para que el hombre diera un paso atrás y ella arrastrarse hasta la fría muralla para solo ocultarse en el rincón más oscuro y tapar con sus manos esas puntiagudas y peludas orejas grises , no tardo en aparecer su cola igual de peluda y gris que sus orejas .

Pero ya no serbia de nada ocultarlas, la chica quedo mirando a ese hombre, que casi en un susurro dijo: SARA

La chica abrió sus ojos al escuchar su nombre provenir de esa voz.

El hombre fue hacia ella y agachándose la miro detenidamente, la chica logro ver en sus ojos un brillo que solo había visto en tan solo una persona.

-RIVAILLE


End file.
